Upendo
by Giza
Summary: El amor halla sus caminos en senderos por donde ni los lobos se atreverian a pasar.
1. Chapter 1

Upendo

"_Mata a mis demonios y mis ángeles morirán también."_

Sola en esa montaña, miraba como se terminaba un días más. Había visto tantos atardeceres que se podría decir que este no tenía nada especial para ella mas sin embargo este era todo lo contrario. Se atrevía a decir que ese era el más hermoso y el más horrendo de todos. Una sensación agridulce invadió todo su ser y una lagrima broto de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que su boca formaba una sonrisa.

Estaba en la orilla del mundo y este no era como ella se lo esperaba. Era mucho más aterrador, mucho más hermoso, mucho más espantoso, mucho más efímero…

El ruido se iba haciendo más fuerte. Lo cual le informaba que la batalla iba avanzando hacia donde estaba ella. Se quedo estática solo escuchando como esta iba avanzando hacia ella. La intensidad del sonido creció más y las maldiciones no tardaron en hacerse escuchar.

Miro hacia su derecha y vio a Nagini mirándola expectante. Por un segundo sintiendo como la serpiente la miraba con ojos casi suplicantes. Pidiéndole que no lo hiciera. Y entonces sintió como si los ojos se veían remplazados por los ojos de ''el''.

Negó con la cabeza sabia que ese no era él. Y por primera vez desde que lo conoció decidió que sus ojos y su recuerdo ya no le impedirían nada.

Levanto su barita y la apunto hacia la serpiente. Está no se inmuto y la siguió viendo con ojos de suplica. ´´Cuídate, nos veremos pronto no te preocupes¨.La serpiente supo que estaba mintiendo. Nunca más la , mas sin embargo dejo que esta la transportara con su hechizo a un lugar seguro.

Quiso tirarse al suelo, abrazar sus piernas y llorar. Pero sabía que no podía darse el lujo de hacer eso. Miro de nuevo el atardecer y con su mano izquierda sujeto el dije que tenía en su cuello.

Y aunque no había nadie con quien hablar la chica de los ojos tristes le hablo al viento esperando que este le trasmitiera su mensaje a su amado. '' Me diste una brújula para seguir el rumbo. Más tarde comprendí que navegábamos por rumbos distintos´´

Estaba a punto de convertir al chico que vivió en el chico que no vivió más y entonces lo sintió. Sintió una opresión enorme en su pecho. Dirigió su mano hacia el dije que colgaba de su cuello y este ya no era cálido, estaba frio y sus palpitaciones eran leves. Entonces lo supo.

_4 años atrás_

Una bruja con unos no convencionales jeans rotos corría como espantada por el castillo de hogwards. Cualquiera mago que la hubiera visto habría pensado que la chica estaba loca por andar vestida así. Mas sin embargo al identificar a la chica se daban cuenta que no había de que preocuparse. Hermione era de las pocas, por no decir la única, que se daba el lujo de usar sus ropas muggle los fines de semana. Y a decir verdad a los estudiantes del sexo masculino les encantaba ver como esos jeans ajustados acentuaban el buen cuerpo de la castaña.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser la insufrible sabelotodo y se había convertido en "la sexy sabelotodo que todo chico quería tener en su cama".Calificatibo de lo cual la chica no se había ni constatado.

La chica siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas con un montón de libros en sus manos. Al ver que a la distancia lograba ver lo que tanto estaba buscando desde hacia una hora grito a todo pulmón.

"¡Harry James Potter, Ronald Wesley!"-Los chicos voltearon a ver a su amiga y sintieron miedo, mucho todo el día evitando a la castaña pues sabían que la chica lo único que quería era obligarlos a estudiar para sus Éxtasis.

La chica al fin llego hacia ellos y su cara de reproche no se hiso esperar. "Am...Hola tan alterada?". Harry siempre tan diplomático era mucho más inteligente y disimulado que cierto pelirrojo que giraba su cabeza a diestra y siniestra intentando encontrar algo, alguien o lo que fuera para zafarse de ese lugar.

"Saben que tenemos que estudiar. Habíamos quedado para este fin de semana de estudiar los tres. Y llevan todo el día evitándome!"-La chica los miraba con dureza. Ellos al no saber qué hacer agacharon su cabeza y sin decir nada comenzaron a caminar hacia la biblioteca con una un poco menos enojada Hermione tras de ellos.

Hacia tiempos que no sabían nada del que no debía ser nombrado. Desde la muerte de Sirus Black, no habían tenido ninguna señal de él, lo cual tenía a todos bastante alegres excepto al trió de oro que estaba más preocupado que hora cosa. Y con decir el trió no oro nos referimos a Harry Potter. Ya que Hermione estaba más que contenta con no tener noticias de él puesto que eso la dejaba con total tiempo para aprobar sus Éxtasis con honores.

El año escolar había comenzado, había más o menos dos semanas y ella ya había perdido casi medio fin de semana en no estudiar nada.

Llevaba casi dos horas intentando estudiar pero se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil. Harry no dejaba de hablar de la horrible pelea que había tenido con Ginny y Ron no dejaba de insistir en intentar quedarse dormido en lo que ella intentaba a toda costa enseñarles algo, lo que fuera a sus dos tontos amigos.

Exasperada se levanto. "Ustedes no quieren estudiar. Mas sin embargo yo sí! Por lo tanto me voy!". Y dicho esto abandono la biblioteca. Ya encontraría otro lugar en el cual podría concentrarse. En eso estaba pensando cuando una idea cruzo su cabeza. ¡El lago! Hacía ya un par de días merodeando cerca de los libros abandonados de la biblioteca había encontrado un libro con un titulo bastante interesante. "Lugares ocultos de hogwards".

En ese maravilloso libro había leído sobre un lugar que se encontraba dentro del lago. Un lugar que según lo que describía el libro era el lugar en el que el mismísimo Jardín del Edén se quedaba chico. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió había ahí.

Todo el Camino estuvo pensando que de seguro solo eran bobadas de un libro que de seguro era nada más de fantasía o historias que ella denominaría como leyendas. Al llegar a su destino miro las aguas obscuras del lago y sintiendo un poco de miedo. Y si el calamar gigante decidía tragarla? O que tal si las sirenas decidían "jugar" un poco con ella.

No claro que no ella era una bruja muy bien entrenada. Una de las mejores según había tenido el privilegio de escuchar del gran todos sus malos pensamientos y se enfoco en recordar lo que decía el libro. Sin mucho esfuerzo comenzó a escribir en un pedazo de papel lo que decía el libro.

_Donde habitan las sirenas se encuentra la puerta. La puerta que abrirá __upendo__na__ mago debera elevar su varita apuntando hacia el centro del debe dejar fluir la magia emocional del caos y concentrar toda su energia en esa sola emocion._

Hermione hiso exactamente lo que había leído y que posterior mente había escrito mas sin embargo nada paso. Tardo como media hora intentando concentrar toda su energía en ese solo punto. Mas sin embargo nada paso. Frustrada releyó lo que había escrito. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué era la magia emocional del caos?

Era por eso que no había podido entrar. Porque ella ni siquiera sabía que magia era esa. Bueno lo más seguro que no podía porque era para magos con un nivel como Dumbeldor he había porque le decían lugares secretos de Hogwards. Resignada miro una vez más al lago y al ver que sus aguas seguían igual de inmóviles como siempre se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al castillo. De seguro sus amigos ya habrían dejado de portarse como unos tontos y alfil podría estudiar un poco. Además si eso no era posible podría disfrutar de una deliciosa cena. Esa noche era el cumpleaños de Hagrid y Dumbeldor había preparado una cena especial para él.

La cena paso divertida como se lo imaginaba. La comida había sido deliciosa y Harry y Ron se habían disculpado con ella eso sin contar con la cara de alegría que había puesto Hagrid cuando ella se le había acercado con un regalo.

"Explícame otra vez que fue eso que le diste a Hagrid?"-El pelirrojo había pasado toda la noche interrogando a cierta castaña sobre esa extraña maquina de música.

"Ya te dije Ron es un MP3, son para escuchar música de todo el mundo"-Harry solo reía al ver la cara de estúpido que ponía su amigo. Sabía que intentaba entender con todas sus fuerzas pero también sabía que le sería imposible.

"Pues si pero para que quiere eso? Yo le regale un hacha. Eso si es un buen regalo."-Se jactaba Ron. La chica solo rojo sus ojos. Para que discutir con él. Nunca cambiaria, además se moría de sueño. No estaba de humor para una de sus tantas interminables peleas.

Al llegar a la torre de premios anuales Hermione se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno de los chicos. "Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana".

"Noches Mione que duermas bien"-Los chicos se dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

Oscuridad, Oscuridad y de la nada ella.

Una pareja estaba feliz. Ella era latina él era totalmente lo contrario. Su cultura su forma de pensar su educación todo eran diferente. Sin embargo estaban enamorados. Ella lucho con todos por él y el la defendió de todos y todo. Su amor no tenia limites.

Oscuridad, más oscuridad.

Estaban peleando a muerte. Se gritaban el uno al otro. El ya no la soportaba ella menos. Ella se daba la media vuelta y corría ha encerrarse en la habitación. El se dejaba caer sobre una vieja silla y apretaba sus puños con frustración. El odio inundaba toda la atmosfera.

De la nada la música clásica comenzaba a sonar. Y el pánico invadía el corazón de ese pobre hombre atormentado al igual que el de Hermione. El hombre dirigía su vista hacia la puerta en la cual la mujer se había encerrado y lo sabía. Simplemente lo sabía.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta. Pero esta se iba Alejandro mas y cuando se encontraba enfrente de esta el desaparecía y era Hermione la que estaba para frente a la puerta. Con todas las emociones del hombre haciéndolas suyas abría la puerta con miedo y entonces lo veía.

La mujer se había colgado y estaba muriendo pues le faltaba el aire. Sus ojos eran de un temor increíble y no dejaba de gritar que la ayudara pues se estaba quemando.

Oscuridad Oscuridad…

Se levanto de su cama llorando. Que había sido ese sueño?

Nota de la autora: Buenoooo y que las paresiooooo?Diganmeee que si no que que gris que negrooo!Pero díganmelo!Tenia miedo que estuviera bastante lento pero créanme esta parte es necesario para todo lo demás! Quiero darles la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles para que puedan imaginarlo todo como yo! Espero que les gustee y espero con ansias sus comentario!


	2. Chapter 2

Upendo

"Ella, una más una menos que tenía que sufrir.

Robando minutos, dialogos, palabras y sufriendo siempre con la luz de la luna y el fresco del mar

Al final no eres mas que una estrella mas en este cosmos llena de millones como tu..."

Capitulo: 2

El día parecía de lo más normal. Como cualquier otros días, mas sin embargo ella se sentía diferente. Una cierta incomodidad se había apoderado de toda ella. Después de la noche anterior en la cual no había podido dormir nada después de ese horrible sueño no dejaba de pensar en eso.

"Señorita Granger como veo que no le interesa la clase le solicito que me haga el honor de abandonarla de inmediato."- Snape le dirigía una mirada completamente ruda a la chica la cual con todo el esfuerzo del mundo trato de no asesinarlo con la mirada. Algo que la verdad le resulto imposible. A lo cual el profesor agrego: "30 puntos menos Granger. Solo por esa mirada". Exasperada tomo sus libros y salió de la clase.

Perfecto la habían sacado de clases. Y todo por estar simplemente divagando como una tonta. Faltaban 2 horas para su siguiente clase y la verdad ella no tenía nada que hacer. Pensó que lo mejor sería no perder el tiempo y se dirigió a la biblioteca para ver si encontraba algún libro que le explicara qué demonios era la magia emocional del caos.

Al llegar a la biblioteca dejo su mochila junto con sus libros en la mesa y se dedico a buscar algún libro que hablara de esa antigua magia. Ya llevaba una hora buscando y no encontraba nada. Quizás ese era uno de esos días en los cuales todo estaba decidido para que ella tuviera un mal. Negó con la cabeza de seguro simplemente estaba un poco distraída por no había dormido nada la noche anterior. Con una instantánea mentalidad positiva se dirigió hacia la bibliotecaria.

"Señorita cree que me puede ayudar por favor"-Esta la miro con una sonrisa. Esa niña siempre le había simetrizado. "Claro dígame en que puedo ayudarla?"-"Bueno pues me encantaría encontrar un libro que me hablara de la magia emocional del caos"- La sonrisa de la bibliotecaria abandono su rostro remplazándola por una mirada dura y incrédula a la vez.

"Disculpe que ha dicho?"-Hermione vacilo un momento y finalmente repitió - "Quiero un libro que me hable de la magia emocional del caos". La bibliotecaria la siguió viendo con cara de horror y con desprecio escupió las siguientes palabras: "Lamento decirle que eso no es algo con lo cual yo pueda ayudarla. Y sería muy bueno que le aconsejara que no buscara mas ese libro". La chica miro a la mujer con más rudeza. Que pasaba con esa mujer ella solo quería un libro. Si ella no quería dárselo pues bien no tenía que ser tan grosera para tratarla. Acto seguido se dirigió a la mesa en la cual había dejado sus cosas, las tomo y se largo de ahí echando fuego por la boca.

"Nagini necesito que vayas donde Bellatrix y le des esto."- El señor oscuro le entrego a la serpiente un cáliz de oro bañado en su sangre. "Dile también que la esconda bien, pues si no lo hace ella pagara las consecuencias de su error"- La serpiente miro el objeto y con un solo movimiento lo trago por completo. Preocupada miro a su señor. Hacía ya días en los cuales este no dejaba de sangrar. No comprendía de donde brotaba tanta sangre pues no tenía ninguna herida visible. Ella había intentado de todo para que este dejara de sangrar pero era inútil. Hasta había tratado de lamberle las heridas, con el fin de que su veneno las sellara. El mago levanto su barita apuntándole hacia su mascota y con una sonrisa de lado la transporto hasta la mansión Malfoy.

"¿Mione dime que tienes? Llevas todo el día completamente extraña."-Efectivamente la castaña llevaba todo el día pensando en su sueño y en lo que la bibliotecaria le había dicho. ¿Por qué no debía buscar el libro?- "Harry algunas vez has tenido un sueño horrible? Uno en el cual después de despertar sientes que el mundo a tu alrededor a cambiado a causa de ese simple sueño?"- Si efectivamente el ya había tenido uno de esos sueños. Pero la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre ese sueño.

"No, lastimosamente creo que no. ¿Por qué tu si? ¿Es eso lo que te tiene tan preocupada?"- Si Harry nunca había tenido un sueño así cual era la razón por la cual ella le contaría su sueño si al final el no lo entendería. "No Harry es solo que Pavarti estaba hablando de eso con Lavander y me quede pensando que yo nunca había tenido uno de esos sueños."- La mirada de azabache pareció dudar por un momento de si lo que la castaña era cierto o no. Luego recordó que era Hermione ella nunca le mentiría.- "Vamos que eres tonta Mione porque hacerle caso a ideas de chicas locas como ellas"-Hermione solo rio.

Las siguientes dos semanas todo concluyo de forma normal. Harry y Ron vivían en sus entrenamientos de Quiddicht y ella se la pasaba en la biblioteca estudiando bajo la mirada preocupada y metida de la bibliotecaria. Ya había abandonado la idea de buscar el que era la magia emocional del caos pues no tenía tiempo para andar perdiendo en boberías. Tampoco había vuelto a tener ese extraño sueño más sin embargo todos los días pensaba en el. Es más desde ese sueño no había vuelto a conciliar el sueño de forma normal. Siempre se levantaba tipo 2 am y después de eso ya no podía dormir nada.

El día transcurrió tranquilo y a la vez un poco cómico pues había tenido el gusto de ver como Ron corría como enfermo detrás de Crookscanks, pues el gato había encontrado muy graciosa la idea de quitarle la barrita al mago y corretearlo por todo el castillo.

"Que tiene tu gato loco conmigo! Yo no le he hecho nada!"-La chica solo miraba a su amigo con gracia.- " Dirás no le he hecho nada que yo crea que tu sepas! Según tu no me he dado cuenta como le jalas la cola? Ahora deja de portarte como un bebe y déjame cenar tranquila". A reprochar lo siguiente iba el joven cuando una lechuza deposito en las manos de Hermione un pequeño pergamino.

Con curiosidad esta abrió la nota.

Señorita Granger me encantaría verla después de la cena en mi oficina me temo que es de suma importancia comunicarme con usted. También le agradecería que fuera sola.

Atte.: Albus Dumbeldor

Se quedo perpleja y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Porque quería Dumbeldor verla en su oficina. Y porque quería verla solo a ella? Su cabeza se lleno de dudas tantas que no se fijo cuando Ron y Harry le habían arrebatado el pequeño pergamino para verlo ellos.

"Porque te quiere ver Dumbeldor Hermione?"-La voz de Harry demostraba más que mera curiosidad un poco de reproche. Mientras que se notaba que el pelirrojo solo quería saber por el morbo de la curiosidad. Desde hace días que Harry se estaba portando así. Muy receloso y sospechaba de todos y todo. No le importaba que fuera así a lo mucho le desesperaba un poco, mas nunca imagino que llegara a sospechar algo malo de ella. La actitud de él, esta mas decirlo, que le causo dolor.

"No sé porque quiere verme Harry pero agradecería que no comenzaras a sospechar de mi también, aunque veo es te es imposible porque en este preciso momento acabas de hacerlo. Ahora si me disculpas he perdido el apetito."- El chico la miro con arrepentimiento mas la chica no se dio cuenta pues al mismo momento que dijo su oración se dio media vuelta y salió del gran comedor.

Por Merlín que le pasaba a Harry! Como se atrevía a dudar de ella! Es cierto que no le había contado de su sueño pero era porque le resultaba una pérdida de tiempo hablar de un estúpido sueño.

Con un muy mal humor y con cierta curiosidad se dirigió a la oficina del director. Esperaba que no fueran malas noticias. Aunque tenía el mal presentimiento que si serian malas, muy malas noticias.

Señorita Granger tome asiento por favor. La chica no espero ni un segundo más y con impaciencia se sentó frente al escritorio. El director la miro largo rato y finalmente se decidió a pararse frente a ella y tomar su mano. Lo que iba a decirle no era algo fácil y sabia que el efecto que tendría la noticia en la chica seria devastadora. Suspiro y se dispuso a hablar.

"Señorita Granger,…Hermione lamento informarle esto pero sus padres… Sus padres han fallecido."- Los ojos de la chica se abrieron. La mano de ella se cerró en la cual el hombre le ofrecía y la otra libre formo un puño. De seguro había sido uno de esos maldito mortifagos! Quizás el mismo Voldemort había matado a sus padres! "He de decirle que le que viene es peor"- Que mas podría decirle el! "Sus padres no fueron asesinados por mortifagos o nadie en especial. Los dos se han suicidado. La primera fue su madre. Y su padre no aguanto mucho con la carga tener que enfrentarse al mundo sin ella así que esta misma tarde ha cometido el acto de suicidarse.

Lo siguiente si la mato. Ya no tenía familia ya no tenía nada no le quedaba nada. Y peor aún no la habían dejado porque los habían obligado la habían dejado por elección propia. No supo qué hacer no quería ni siquiera pensar. Salió de la oficina de Dumbeldor como un zombi ni siquiera se despidió de él.

Él lo sabía muy bien. La bruja era muy fuerte pero a la pobre chica le acaban de quitar su mundo en cuestión de 2 segundos. El mismo había perdido a su hermana años antes.

Los pasillos eran más chicos y sus manos no dejaban de cerrarse en un puño. No había lágrimas solo frio y oscuridad.

"Miren, miren la sangre-sucia va saliendo de su cita con Dumbeldor. Dime Granger que se siente ser su nueva puta"-Lo siguiente encendió una alarma en todo su ser. Volteo a verlo con rapidez.

Draco Malfoy nunca había experimentado esa sensación. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando su padre estaba a punto de reprenderlo. Sintió que era el mismo Lord Voldemort que lo estaba viendo.

La miraba de la chica era completamente oscura. Sus ojos cafés se veían remplazados por unos negros completamente inexpresivos su cara era pálida y sus puños estaban tan comprimidos que las uñas de esta se le habían clavado provocando que estos sangraran. Trago saliva y aguantando todo su miedo se quedo quito como una estatua con una sonrisa de lado intentando disimular.

Con un movimiento rápido la chica lo tomo del cuello y lo contraminó contra la pared. "En tu vida vuelvas a llamarme de esa forma maldita escoria"- La voz de ella era completamente tétrica. Los estudiantes se habían reunido alrededor de la escena viendo con miedo las acciones de la chica. Sus dos mejores amigos se habían quedado pálidos al ver a su amiga actuando de esa manera, por lo cual ninguno de ellos pudo soltar ni una sola palabra.

"Señorita Granger pero que está haciendo?. Por Merlín suelte al muchacho!"- La voz de Mcgonagall revelaba que ella también estaba impresionada de ver a la chica actuar de la siguiente manera. Sin inmutarse ni medio pelo, Hermione miro a Mcgonagall y le dirigió una mirada tan diabólica que hasta el mismo Tom Riddle se hubiera impresionado. Regreso a dirigir toda su atención en Draco que estaba sin palabras. Sonrió de forma malévola y con su mano libre clavo sus manos en la cara del chico. Con un movimiento hacia abajo bajo sus uñas lentamente provocándole unas heridas prominentes en la cara del muchacho. No lo soltó hasta que vio como este comenzaba a intentar forcejear mas.

Asustada lo soltó y retrocedió completamente. Sus compañeros al ver que ella se acercaba retrocedieron en círculo temiendo que les hiciera lo mismo a ellos.

Qué diablos acababa de hacer! Había atacado a un compañero y peo aun le había clavado las uñas en toda la cara dejándolo completamente sangrado. No supo qué hacer no supo cómo reaccionar así que salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

Nota de Autora: Muchas gracias por leeer mi historia me alegra mucho que les guste. Tratara de actualizar lo mas rapido posible pues no me gusta dejar a la gente con eso de querar seguir leyendo y no visto que algunos han puesto mi historia en sus favoritos y eso es un gran honor!Muchas muchas muchas gracias! Tambienn gracias por dejar rewies me hacen el diaaaaa!

Posdata les dare una pista del titulo : Piensen en usar el traductor ;)

posdata 2: las notas arriba de la historia son una pista y a la vez no!

posdata 3: esto de dejar posdatas me agrada y ni se porque

posdata 4 : los amo!


	3. Chapter 3

Upendo

Capitulo: 3

"Que las lágrimas sigan fluyendo, perdí a la persona que creí que iba a ser lo mejor de mi vida.

¿Acaso no te llega mi desesperación? ¿Acaso no sientes este llanto que tiene dedicación especial para ti? Espero que te llegue a arder el corazón y que cuando me veas sientas un rotundo amor...

Mi monologo va terminando y las luces de esta ciudad se van apagando es hora de decir adiós"

No sabía a dónde ir, no sabía dónde esconderse. Solo se alejo corrió y corrió sin rumbo alguno. Quería escapar de todo y todos. Quería escapar de la culpa por haber atacado a un compañero, quería escapar de las miradas aterradas, reprochadoras y asqueadas de sus compañeros; pero más importante quería escapar para intentar dejar atrás el dolor.

¿Cómo era posible que simplemente se fueran? ¿Por qué se habrían suicidado? Hasta donde ella sabía eran personas felices. ¿Acaso ellas les habían fallado en algo? Siguió escapando, con la esperanza que su culpa y el dolor quedaron atrás. Finalmente paró en seco. Estaba frente al lago.

Lo miro largo rato, sin saber muy bien que pensar. ¿No se suponía que debería estar llorando? Desde que Dumbeldor le había dado la noticia no había soltado ni una sola lágrima. Miró el lago una vez más. Si se encontraba en ese lugar, tal vez era por algo, ¿no? Quizás era una señal que le indicaba que ella tenía que entrar a ese lugar, si al lugar que había leído en el libro.

Saco su barita, con una temblorosa mano, y la apunto hacia el lago. Concentro toda su energía. El temblor que había en su mano comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, este temblaba en su totalidad. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y tuvo que cerrar los ojos pues la presión que oprima todo su cuerpo era demasiado. Aun con los ojos cerrados pudo notar la luz cegadora que irradiaba su barita. Con mucho esfuerzo abrió sus ojos, los cuales rápidamente se dirigieron al fondo del lago, fue entonces cuando lo vio. Ahí en medio del lago un remolino comenzaba a formarse.

Poco a poco fue viendo como unos picos de piedra iban emergiendo de ese remolino. La luz se volvía más cegadora, el sonido era insoportable pues se escuchaba como si fuera metal crujiendo con la combinación de los fuertes movimientos del agua. La presión se volvió inhumana y un fuerte dolor invadió el cuerpo de la chica. Con preocupación miro su mano. Esta estaba completamente bañada en sangre y en carne viva. Al intentar despegar su mano de la barita le fue imposible, fue como si esta estuviera pegada. Un grito ahogado fue soltado por su garganta al sentir la fuerte descarga de dolor en su corazón. Pensó que iba a morir, pensó que ese sería el fin. Por lo menos así podría reunirse con sus padres.

La luz se intensifico tanto que parecía que estuviera parada enfrente del sol pues esta quemaba. Y entonces vio como una bola de luz salía del lago y se dirigía a ella. No tuvo tiempo de moverse y esta impacto de lleno en la chica la cual voló unos metros atrás. Tardo algunos minutos en recobrar la cordura. Se levanto vio el recorrido que su cuerpo había hecho al ser lanzado por esa energía.

Con mucho esfuerzo se levanto. A duras penas y podía mantenerse en pie. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, sus piernas en cualquier momento le fallarían y su mano no paraba de sangrar. Y ahí al borde de la histeria y el llanto Hermione Granger lo único que sintió fue odio. ¿Qué acaso no era digna de entrar a ese lugar? ¿Estaba destinada a perderlo todo? Odio a su madre por suicidarse, Odio a su padre por amar más a su madre que a ella, odio al mundo por darle todo y quítaselo en cuestión de segundos y peor aún se odio ella misma por no saber cómo manejar la situación.

Miro al lago una vez más. Las aguas seguían tranquilas que si no lo hubiera visto ella misma no creería que hace menos de medio minuto en él se había formado un remolino. Tenía la evidencia su cuerpo estaba destrozado y aun así le costaba creer lo que había visto.

Una risa seca inundo la solitud del lugar. Ella estaba riendo, reía para no llorar, reía porque no sabía qué hacer. Se arto de lo lógico, de la razón, de la realidad… Con su mano izquierda sujeto su barita pues su derecha estaba bañada en sangre y en un impulso hiso inexistente los poco metros que habían entre ella y el agua del lago.

Se sumergió a las aguas negras de este. Rezo porque el agua limpiara su alma. Nado lo más lejos que pudo de la orilla. Cuando sintió que ya la distancia era mucha paro en seco. Y simplemente floto. Se quedo estática esperando que la sangre que emanaba de su mano atrajera a las criaturas de las aguas.

Poco a poco el cansancio le fue ganando y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de la cantidad de energía magia que había usado en su intento de abrir la puerta oculta. Sus pensamiento se fueron volviendo más lentos y poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Intento luchar pero fue inútil. Su cerebro ya no respondía a sus órdenes.

Fue así como su cuerpo se rindió al igual que su alma y las oscuras aguas comenzaron a borrar su existencia. Ahí con los ojos cerrados, siendo succionada por las aguas su inconsciente se dio el lujo de llorar.

-"¡Ya buscamos en todas partes y no está en ningún lado Harry!"-Ron estaba desesperado. Desde que Hermione se había ido corriendo ellos la habían seguido pero le perdieron la pista rápidamente una vez esta llegara por los alrededores del lago.

-"Si lo sé, Creo que lo mejor sería ir con Mcgonagall"-La verdad es que si estaba preocupado por su amiga y mucho el comportamiento de ella había estado totalmente contrario a sus reacciones normales.

A refutar la idea iba Ron cuando se escucho una tercera voz ajena a ellos.-"Potter, Wesley, Dumbeldor quiere verlos en su oficina de inmediato"- La voz lo exalto haciendo que estos voltearan rápidamente.

-"Si profesor Snape"-El ojiverde detestaba tanto a ese hombre. Él solo mencionar su nombre no le agradaba.

-"Albus, entiende esto es preocupante la señorita Granger nunca se había comportado de esa manera."-Desde el incidente con la chica esta había corrido a avisarle al director, aunque bien sabia que el ya estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido. Más sin embargo Dumbeldor se negaba a decirle algo. Desde que había llegado a informarle este solo se limitaba a verla y asentir con la cabeza.

Finalmente este rompió con el silencio.- "Primero no han habido ataques de Voldemort desde hace ya algún tiempo, luego la repentina aparición de Bellatrix en el banco de Gringotts y después la señorita Granger se comporta de esta forma; a claro esto sin mencionar su repentino interés por el libro de artes oscuras."- Todo lo que dijo no la dejo más tranquilo. Parecía que estaba hablando mas para el mismo que para ella. Prefirió callar.

Agua…. Agua cayendo…Grillos… y un extraño sonido… ¿Una flauta?...¿Un harpa?

La melodía era una relajante tan mágica, tan…¡Alto! Que era ese sonido!¿Donde estaba?

De golpe abrió los ojos. Tardo algunos segundos en ubicarse. Finalmente su vista logro enfocarse. Su boca no tardo en abrirse. Parecía que estuviera parada frente a la galaxia. El cielo era una paleta de negros con, grises, rosas, amarillos y finalmente las estrellas con su belleza inmaculada de color blanco.

Se levanto, no sin hacer un esfuerzo. Se quedo parada contemplando todo. Parecía una mezcla del jardín del Edén con la combinación del mundo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Por la forma en la cual se encontraba el cielo podía decir que ya era de noche. Más sin embargo ese lugar estaba todo menos oscuro. Las plantas tenían colores mágicos. Las ramas parecían hechas de neón, así como algunos árboles y plantas. Sin contar con las pequeñas mariposas fosforescentes que volaban de flor en flor.

A unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba parada podía ver un pequeño rio, con una cascada. El agua parecía mágica. De ella irradiaba una luz casi hipnótica. No fue hasta que vio el agua que se dio cuenta que tenia sed. Comenzó a caminar hasta el rio cuando el ruido de unas pisadas la obligó a mirar detrás de ella.

Y entonces parada frente a ella la vio. No podía creerlo. Como era posible que estuviera ahí. Entonces lo recordó. Ella, el lago, las aguas, finamente el sueño. Ella estaba muerta. De que otra forma su madre se encontraría parada frente a ella.

Palabras de la autora:

Ya se ya seee me ha salido algo corto!Pero lo sientohe estado mas que estresada en exámenes finales!Pero les prometi actualizar rápido! Es por eso que dije minimo un capitulo por semana!Asi que aquí esta el de estaaa semana! Espero de todo corazón que les guste! Ya faltaaa poco para el gran encuentro entre nuestra querida Hermione y Voldemort asi que no se lo pierdan.

Khadija Da Silva Gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que te guste!

Yuuki Kuchiki Chica! No me molesta para nada tu comentario. Me hubiera molestado si lo hubieras dicho de una forma ofensiva pero no fue asi. Se que lo has hecho con la finalidad de ayudar. Intente seguir tu sugerencia. Espero que lo encuentres mas fácil de leer de esta forma. Cualquier cosa déjamelo saber. Y gracias por seguir mi historia!

A todos los que leen pero no comentan. Espero que les guste! Besos


End file.
